The Magic We Make
by tarin2014tfan
Summary: Raphael and Donatello have a quiet holiday moment together.


**The Magic We Make**

**Disclaimer** \- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
**Rating** \- Mature (Don't like. Do not read.)  
**Story Warnings** \- Brotherly fluff, Romance, Tcest (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
**Pairings** \- Raphael X Donatello (Don't like? Do not read.)  
**Universe** \- 2003  
**Ages** \- Early 20s

**WARNINGS -** Swearing, Crude innuendoes, Severe injury, Mentions of criminal activity, Romantic innuendoes (Do not like? Do not read.)

**Summary** \- Raphael and Donatello have a quiet holiday moment together.

**The Magic We Make**

Christmas, a time of unbridled joy and anticipation, filled with magic and wonder for all those who choose to celebrate it, and for many of those who do not.

It brings with it a festive air, where generosity and love for one's fellow man flow as abundantly as snowflakes falling from the sky. The kindness generated by this holiday with the humblest of beginnings can crack even the gruffest of exteriors, making a lasting impression on one, and all.

No matter how dire one's situation throughout the year, no matter how destitute the individual, Christmas always brings with it hope, and a renewed sense of belonging, not just to humankind as a species, but also to the individual beings that make up that species.

And strangely enough, that wintertime wonder is not just limited to humans.

Deep within the bowels of the New York City sewer system, hidden away from those above, a small family of mutants also rejoiced in the joy of the holiday.

No matter how little food there had been during the year, no matter how many times they had had to move, no matter how isolated, and threatened they had felt, all of the hardships the family had endured faded to nothingness when faced with the magic and wonder of Christmas.

Mainly because the patriarch of that small mutant family worked his tail off all year long to make it that way.

Splinter was a keen rat, he had been even before his mutation. All year, every time Splinter went scavenging, the resourceful rodent kept an eye open for anything he could use to make the winter holiday better for his sons; scraps of fabric he could make into ornaments, or gifts; bits of discarded foil he could turn into shining stars with the help of some carefully shaped cardboard, and bits of string; or strands of lights that could be wrapped around pieces of wire, and bent into a menagerie of reindeer, snowmen, and gift bearing Santas.

Yes, with a life consumed with the constant struggle for survival, Christmas was a magical time filled with brilliant colors, and abundance.

Later, when Splinter became aware of his sons' unique talents and abilities, it became more so.

Donatello, the genius of the family, would rewire the broken strings of lights his father found into longer, more versatile strands. With the help of his brothers, Michelangelo, and Leonardo, Donnie would go on to create entire Christmas scenes along the walls of their humble home. Scenes depicting snowmen, reindeer, turtles, and rats. Scenes Splinter would later use to create whimsical stories, entertaining his sons during the long nights leading up to that most magical of days.

Michelangelo took charge of the discarded ornaments, and odds and ends decorations Splinter brought home. Using whatever art supplies they happened to have on hand, the happy-go-lucky turtle would breath new life into the faded, scratched, chipped, and broken baubles. The end result was a decorated tree most humans above would be envious of. A tree that would sparkle and glitter in the dim candlelight, bringing the beauty of the far away night sky down into their darkened home.

Raphael, being the strongest, would straighten the bent, warped branches of thrown out artificial trees. Later, when the red banded turtle decided he had enough branches, he would create a majestic evergreen worthy of his orange banded brother's artistic creations. using nothing more than a roll of duct tape stolen from Donnie's toolbox, and an extra pair of hands provided by his older brother, Leonardo.

Last, but not least, Leonardo, the oldest, the most patient of the four brothers, would spend hours meticulously repairing worn, discarded fabrics into elegant cloths more beautiful than the day they had been made. His creations would grace not only the family's humble furnishings, bringing an added warmth to their underground home, but also each member of said family. Leo's created scarves, and blankets would bring smiles to the faces of his brothers, and father while keeping the bone chilling cold of the ever damp sewers at bay.

Christmas quickly went from being a holiday shouldered by Splinter alone to a family affair. The brothers' mutual cooperation towards a common goal strengthened the bonds Splinter had worked so diligently to forge within his sons since their mutation to ensure their survival in a world that would judge them harshly if it knew of their existence. And with that, the magic of Christmas soon trickled over into their everyday lives.

As time passed, instead of the magic of Christmas fading, as it so often did in the human world above, for the small mutant family, it only grew.

Living as they did, hidden deep underground from humans, creature comforts for Splinter and his sons were a rarity. Sure, there was the rare occasion they happened upon someplace safe that had working electricity, or drinkable water, but it never lasted very long. Utility workers, or homeless people would often force a sudden, and hasty evacuation.

Just like all other aspects of their lives, as the brothers' skill levels, and abilities advanced, their safety, and comforts also grew.

During one excessively rainy spring, the family having been forced to move yet again because of the abnormally high amount of winter runoff, Splinter happened upon a serviceable lair conveniently located far off the routine maintenance routes. It had a ready supply of clean, running water, and all of the necessary components to install workable electricity.

Within a few short weeks of moving in, Splinter and his sons had established a safety zone with a rudimentary early warning system, a workable plumbing system with all the amenities anyone could hope for, and a fully function kitchen complete with refrigerator, and range.

It was Heaven! Or as close to Heaven as the mutant clan thought they were ever going to get.

It also opened up a whole new level to their Christmas celebration.

Michelangelo was the first to realize the new heights their humble holiday could now achieve.

The family's scavenging trip started out normal. The skies were cloudy, the damp, autumn night had just enough of a chill breeze blowing to keep all but a desperate few indoors, and the alleyways were thick with shadows.

A perfect night for scavenging ninjas.

The elderly owner of a small grocery store located near the manhole Splinter and his sons used most often had recently passed. Having come to New York City in diapers as an immigrant from a war torn country, the old grocer had worked diligently at the American dream, determined to give his children all that he never had.

Now, being lawyers, doctors, aeronautic pilots, and heads of multi-million dollar corporations, none of the old man's children felt any desire to run their father's grocery after his passing. So, as with most unwanted things, the store had been quickly placed on the road to becoming nothing more than a forgotten memory. All the leftover merchandise was thrown out, the doors were locked tight, and the property placed up for immediate auction.

The dumpster behind the grocery store was a veritable treasure trove for the mutant family.

There was box after box of canned vegetables, and fruits. All in perfect condition! Nothing was dented, or rusted, and much to Raph's delight every can had a label. There would be no mistaking pet food for people food on this trip.

There were boxes of crackers, bags of chips and cookies, packets of seasonings and soup mix. Cases of instant noodles. Ketchup, mustard, and soy sauce galore! Leonardo even found a few bags of sugar, flour, and cornmeal undamaged by the careless tossing into the dumpster.

But it was Donnie who found the piece de resistance.

All of the items from the coolers and freezers had been dumped in one corner of the dumpster. The ice cream was melted into nothing more than gooey puddles of colored milk. The lunchmeats had warmed to the point Splinter was adamant his sons take none of it home for fear of food poisoning. Milk, cheese, and eggs were all glopped together in one warm, half congealed mass of ick, but underneath it all, tucked in between several bags of half melted ice Donnie found two hams, one turkey, a box of chicken pieces, and a beef roast, all frozen solid.

It was all the little family could do not to burst into cheers on the spot. They had found enough food in one night to feed the entire family for half the year!

Back in the safety of their home, after the foodstuffs had been tended to and put away, Mikey voiced his monumental inspiration.

"Hey, guys? Why don't we stick one of these hams away for Christmas?"

It was a moment of awe-struck admiration for the youngest turtle brother.

"That is a marvelous idea, my son," Splinter said with obvious pride.

Mikey's brothers quickly agreed.

Christmas, which had once been a simple affair with only a few small decorations, a half bare tree, and pieces of broken cookies scavenged from a bakery's trash as a treat, suddenly blossomed into something akin to what the mutant family saw on television. They felt blessed, rich beyond imagination, only not with money, but with love for one another. A love deep and true that would last forever.

All four brothers felt as if their holiday celebration couldn't possible get any better.

Then they met April O'Neil, and Casey Jones, and Christmas once again reached heights as yet unknow to the turtles.

Their first Christmas spent with their human friends out at the Jones' family farm wasn't festive by any means for the turtle clan. They had been on the run from Shredder, Leo was badly injured, and they had lost their home. They cared about nothing more than staying alive.

That year Christmas had passed with little recognition.

The turtles' second Christmas in Northampton more than made up for the first.

They arrived at Casey's farm the weekend after Thanksgiving with every intention of staying until the beginning of the new year. April had insisted they start their celebrations early that year, mainly so the mutant members of the family could experience a full out, traditional Christmas extravaganza.

It was amazing!

All of one morning had been spent traipsing through the surrounding woods in search of the perfect tree. The next three days were then spent not only decorating the gorgeous eight foot evergreen they had brought home, but also the entire house, inside and out.

Lights were strung, huge balloon ornaments were hung from the roof, a Santa's sleigh complete with reindeer was set up on the roof. April even had Mikey help her make ornaments out of birdseed, dried fruit, and lard to decorate a small cedar tree situated in the front yard.

They baked cookies, made hot apple cider, roasted marshmallows in the fireplace, sang Christmas carols, told stories, and reminisced of past Christmases.

There was numerous gift wrapping parties, popcorn stringing, movie marathons, and the occasional dash to hide when a neighbor came over bearing treats, and warm holiday wishes.

Then it snowed.

They made snowmen, snow turtles, and snow angels. They skated on the pond, and went sledding down the hill behind the farmhouse. They built huge forts, and had day long snowball fights. They drank cup after cup of homemade hot chocolate, and ate bowl after bowl of ice cream made from snow.

It was everything the four brothers had dreamed of since childhood, and then some.

During the quiet times, in between the group activities, the brothers made time for their own, personal endeavors.

Donnie discovered an old model train set buried under a pile of dust covered boxes in the attic. Naturally, it wasn't working, but with a little tinkering, the purple banded genius got it running. He placed it around the Christmas tree, then sat back and watched in amazement at the joy that simple toy brought to his family.

Raph knitted. Most evenings the emerald turtle could be found sitting in a comfortable chair, feet propped up on a footstool making scarves, mittens, hats, shawls, socks, whatever he wanted, out of whatever yarn happened to be available.

April made certain there was plenty colorful wool available.

There was a constant, never ending supply of winter wear stacked by the front door for anyone heading outside. Raph created so much, April and Casey donated a large bagful to the local police department for distribution to those in need.

Leo drew. The blue banded turtle would sit for hours in front of the fireplace alongside his brothers with his brush, and a full bottle of ink, and create intricate holiday scenes. Nature scenes filled with wildlife. City scenes with people bustling from store to store in search of the perfect gift. Family scenes with children gazing longing at a present filled tree, or looking expectantly out the window at a star filled sky. Twice, with Leo's permission of course, April and Casey took several of the leader's drawings down to local church charity events held for those in need.

Mikey discovered the joy of carving, only not with wood or clay, but with marzipan. Every morning the family would come down for breakfast and find a new edible creation proudly displayed on a special holiday dish once owned by Casey's grandmother.

There were birds feeding underneath a snow covered Christmas tree, a deer walking through the woods, Santa stuck in a chimney, and a string of presents falling out of Santa's sleigh as it soared through the air. Mikey became so enamored with his new hobby he went so far as to create an image of himself carving a marzipan image of himself carving a marzipan image of himself. Everyone was so in awe of Mikey's eye for detail on that one it stayed on display for a few days before anyone ate it.

The old farmhouse was once again alive with holiday magic.

Thus began the newest tradition for the turtle family. With Casey's permission, and the blessing of his family, the five mutants spent every Christmas thereafter at the Jones family farm.

Celebrating Christmas at the old farmhouse gave the four brothers a sense of freedom life in the city never could. They could exist out in the open without fear of being seen, and for a short time they felt normal. It gave them a sense of belonging to this planet they lived on. It helped heal their spirts of the pain they had had to endure since childhood, the pain of having to constantly hide themselves while living in a world of humans.

To the four brothers, this freedom was the pinnacle of Christmas.

This year Christmas resembled not so much the second holiday the turtles had spent at the Jones farm, but the first.

Once again, the turtles had been in a fight for their lives. Once again one of the brothers was seriously injured. And once again they had fled the city to recover, and regroup.

The only difference this time was their enemy had been Hun, and the turtle injured was Michelangelo.

Leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, Raph stood in the doorway of Mikey's bedroom-now-turned-infirmary staring at the too still figure lying on the bed.

It was wrong, completely and utterly wrong, for Mikey to be THAT still.

Raph's scowl deepened as the emerald turtle dropped his head to glare at the floor.

Mikey was NEVER still! He moved in his sleep for Pete's sake! That was the main reason Splinter gave the orange banded turtle nunchaku as his primary weapon. Most other weapons could be readied for battle with little more than a shift in grip or simply pulling them from their harness, but those wooden clappers Mikey used, those had to be spinning, constantly moving, to be ready for battle. Just like the now still turtle lying on the bed.

Raph's eyes shifted back to his baby brother shining slightly brighter than before.

To make matters worse, there wasn't anyone to blame, not really. Yeah, sure, there was Hun, but... Mikey was just doing his job, and doing it well. Like always. They had just misjudged Hun's hatred of them, and to what lengths the gang leader was willing to go to, to be rid of them.

It was supposed to have been a simple warehouse robbery. All indications pointed to it being nothing more than a run-of-the-mill hit-and-run warehouse robbery carried out by that brainless Neanderthal, and his Purple Dragon band of losers. Only it wasn't.

It was a trap.

A well thought out, meticulously planned, perfectly timed trap to do one thing, and one thing only; kill Raphael and his brothers.

It almost worked.

And it would have worked, if not for Mikey.

Mikey had been the one to notice the wires running along the walls.

Wires that lead to bundles of plastic explosive mounted on every support beam in that run down warehouse.

Mikey had been the one to call out the warnings to his brothers.

Brothers who were fighting for their lives against more enemies than they had counted on.

Mikey had been the one to hold Hun's reinforcements at the warehouse doors so Leo and Raph could free up Donnie long enough for the genius to get in the rafters to diffuse the bombs.

Reinforcements that knew how to fight.

Mikey had taken a beating.

Leo may have been the one to take Hun's hand, but Mikey had been the one the enraged crime lord had run down with a semi truck in a last ditch effort to kill at least on turtle if he couldn't kill them all.

Luckily, having sensed the danger, Mikey moved out of the way. The orange banded ninja had taken only a glancing blow instead of the full on hit Hun was aiming for, but any hit from a speeding semi wasn't good.

So, once again here they were, out at the farmhouse at Christmastime with an injured brother, and Raph standing around feeling utterly helpless unable to help.

It was the same old crap just on a different day.

A heavy sigh escaped the emerald turtle drawing Leo's attention from his prone brother to his vertical one.

Raph was looking up at the ceiling, squeezing his eyes closed as tightly as he possibly could.

Giving his baby brother a gentle stroke across his head, Leo rose from his chair, heading across the room.

Right now Mikey was okay, but Raphael was not.

Something needed to be done.

Raph sighed again. He opened his eyes to stare at the yellowed paint covering the ceiling, blinking rapidly at the moisture gathered at the corners.

He was so tired of this.

"Raph..." Leo's whisper sounded loud in the silent room.

Raph looked down, taking in the worried, questioning look on his older brother's face.

"Dis shouldn't a happened," he said just as softly.

Even though he wanted to reach out and comfort his immediate younger brother, Leonardo knew to keep his hands to himself when Raphael was feeling this emotional. "He knew what he was doing," the leaf green turtle whispered reassuringly. "I would have made the same decision."

Raphael tensed, feeling a sudden flash of anger. He wanted to scream at his older brother, rage at him for even thinking about putting the youngest in the line of fire. That wasn't allowed! Not for any reason!

The anger died as quickly as it came, and Raph sighed again.

"It shoulda been me."

"You're right," Leo agreed, momentarily surprising his brother. "You're the best choice for a position like that, but Hun had you blocked in back in that corner. You were too far away, and everyone knew it."

It was subtle. Anyone who hadn't lived their entire life with Raphael would have missed it. Leo himself might have missed it if he hadn't been watching his brawler brother so intently.

It was nothing more than a blink. When Raph closed his eyes, he was looking straight at Leo, when he opened them, he was looking at Mikey lying on the bed across the room.

There was a slight twitch at the corner of Leo's mouth, now he could offer his emerald brother more in the way of comfort, and it be accepted.

Placing a hand on his brother's forearm, Leo gave it a firm, reassuring squeeze. "Raph, what's really bothering you?"

Raph looked at Leo with angry eyes. "I'm useless, Leo." Raph's voice, almost pleading, lacked any of the anger showing in his amber eyes. "I can't help Mikey. I can't help Sensei. I can't help YOU... I can't do a single thing ta help anybody..."

This time the corners of Leo's mouth lifted in a small smile; this was pure Raphael through and through. Be mad at the whole world, but mainly himself because there was nothing he could do to make those he loved feel better.

"You left someone off that list, you know."

It wasn't quite a scowl Raph shot his older brother, but it was close.

"Mikey's going to be okay. He's bruised, got a few cuts, some ribs are sore, but it's nothing life threatening. What he needs is rest, food... LOTS of food..."

Leo paused, waiting for the smile he knew was coming. He wasn't disappointed in the least. Raph's smile may have been small, but the twinkle in those golden eyes more than made up for it.

"And someone to help him get around. So, unless you want to be constantly bored waiting around all day, you might want to leave Mikey to me, and Don."

Raph's smile grew, this time accompanied by a quiet chuckle. Big brother knew him so well.

"Sensei's just getting older. All he really needs is someone to remind him to take his medicine, and bring him his meals. And you do that, along with the rest of us, but he's not going to get any younger, or better."

Raph's smile faded with his expression turning into a full on scowl at Leo's reminder that their father wasn't immortal.

"And I'm guessing that's what you really need right now. Someone you can help make better."

"It wouldn't hurt," Raph grudgingly admitted.

Leo nodded knowingly. "Well, that someone isn't me because I'm fine... Thanks to Mikey." Leo turned around to smile at his sleeping brother. "But I'm pretty sure Don could use some help."

Raph pushed himself off the doorframe, grabbed Leo by the shoulders, and utterly invaded his brother's personal space. "What's da matter wid Don?" he demanded. "Is he hurt? He didn't say anything 'bout being hurt."

Leo's eyes went wide. He really should have phrased that differently.

"Calm down," the blue leader raised his hands, patting at the air in a calming manner. "Don's not hurt."

"Den what's da matter?"

Raph was a bit taken aback, he had never before realized Leo could say so much with just a frown.

"Raphael, for pity's sake... You are not THAT dense. This is Don we're talking about... Think about it."

Raph opened his mouth to say something then closed it with an audible smack. "Oo-ooh..."

"That didn't take long," Leo teased.

Raph's frown matched Leo's earlier one. "Bite me."

"Nope, I know where you've been."

Grabbing his emerald brother by the shoulders, Leo turned Raph around, giving the brawler a not so gentle push out the door. "He was in the basement last time I checked."

Raph snorted as Leo stumbled all over himself when the brawler grabbed onto the doorframe to bring an abrupt end to his hasty ejection from Mikey's room.

"I know ya said Mikey was okay, but what if something comes up while we're out, an' ya need help?"

Leo did a good job covering up his embarrassment, but not his annoyance. "Take your phone, genius," he said wryly. "Now git."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Raph chuckled heading down the hallway. He stopped at the top of the stairs. "Hey, Leo," he softly called to his brother.

Leo looked back, raising an eyeridge in silent question.

"Thanks, bro."

"Anytime," Leo smiled, turning to head back inside Mikey's room.

"He good now?" came a slightly pained voice from the bed.

"Yeah," Leo smiled at his baby brother, gently caressing Mikey's bruised head. "He's good. How about you? You need anything?"

"Naw," Mikey tried to lift his arm to wave his hand in the air, but stopped at the sudden pang running from his should to his elbow. "I'm good. I'm just sorry I ruined Christmas for you guys."

"You didn't ruin anything," Leo smiled warmly. "If not for you, it's doubtful any of us would be celebrating Christmas this year, or any other."

Mikey smiled back, inching his hand across the bed to grab onto Leo's. "You think we can decorate tomorrow?"

Leo nodded, holding tight to his brother's hand. "Sure."

Mikey glanced towards the window, staring out into the darkening evening. "Think it'll snow?"

"Don said it should."

"I hope so. Christmas feels more magical when it snows. Don't ya think?"

Leo stayed silent as Mikey's baby blue eyes drifted closed, and his breathing evened out.

"Christmas doesn't need snow to be magical, little brother," he whispered. "It just needs you."

* * *

Raph was halfway down the stairs before he realized he was missing a few things. Giving a silent groan, the emerald turtle spun around, and headed back up, taking the stairs two at a time.

He headed straight for his room, the one at the opposite end of the hallway from Mikey's, and began gathering up everything he might possibly need to take on his genius brother.

"Phone..." Raph tucked his Shellcell in his belt. "Sai..." Those he slipped into place. "Razor wire, shuko, flint, candy... little more candy, this is Donnie after all. An' I think I'm good to go."

Raph stood in the doorway of his room for a few seconds wracking his brain to see if he had forgotten anything. Finally deciding he had everything he might possibly need, the emerald turtle turned on his heel heading for the stairs. He only made it a few steps before turning back around, and going back into his room.

Once inside, he went straight to his dresser, digging around in the top drawer. With a triumphant grin, the emerald turtle held up a bright green tube filled with candy coated chocolate bits.

"Donnie an' his damn sweet tooth," Raph grumbled as he stuffed the tube in his belt.

Downstairs Raph headed for the front door. He did a quick check to make sure both his, and Donnie's winter gear was hanging up, and dry. Satisfied nothing was missing, or too wet to wear outside on a cold winter's night, the emerald turtle headed for the kitchen, and the door to the basement.

The kitchen was dark. The only light in the room came from the full moon shining through the window, and the little sliver that showed from under the basement door. It was more than enough for the red banded ninja to effectively maneuver around the kitchen furniture, and to see the illuminated plate of Christmas cookies sitting on the table.

"Those just might come in handy," Raph smirked, swiping a handful before heading down to the basement.

Raph didn't really know what to expect when he got down into the basement, but what he found wasn't it by any means.

Donnie was sitting at his workbench with something spread out on a towel in front of him in about a million pieces, but the genius was just staring off into space. As odd as that was, what truly worried the emerald brawler was the terrified look on his brother's face, and the fact Donnie hadn't even registered someone was in the room with him even though Raph hadn't tried to be silent when coming down.

"Don, ya okay, bro?"

The olive toned turtle jumped at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Oh, hey, Raph," wide eyed Donnie looked around the room as if wondering why he was there. "Did you need something? Is Mikey okay?"

"No, I'm good. Mikey's fine too," the emerald turtle was quick to reassure. "He's sleeping. Leo's watching him." Raph walked over, leaning against a corner of Donnie's workbench. "I just thought you might be needin' something."

Donnie shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine," he said just a bit too fast. The genius turned away, staring at the scattered pieces in front of him as if afraid to look his brother in the eye. "I don't need anything. Thank you."

Donnie's stomach chose that exact moment to let itself be known, loudly.

"I think yer stomach wants ta debate dat," Raph chuckled.

"So it would seem," Donnie said sheepishly.

"Well, how 'bout one a these?" Raph held out the cookies he'd picked up in the kitchen. It looked to Raph as if his brother was on the verge of refusing the sweet treat. "Ya gotta be hungry, Don. I know fer a fact ya skipped dinner."

"Yeah, I did," Donnie sighed. "Lunch too."

"In dat case," Raph placed a reindeer cookie on top of the snowman he held out to his brother. "Have two."

Waiting a few seconds, Don slowly reached up taking the cookies from his brother. "Maybe I should save these. You know? For Mikey. He really loves sugar cookies."

"He'll get some," Raph said gently. "There's a plate full of 'em sittin' on da kitchen table."

Don just stared at the colorful treats he held in his hand, the same lost look on his face that had been there when Raph first came down.

"Okay," Raph pushed himself off Donnie's workbench. "Time for an intervention."

Donnie gave his brother a bewildered, deer-in-the-headlights look as Raph began turning off lights, and pulled the genius from his seat. "Raph... What..."

"Ya've got too much sludge built up in yer fuel injectors, an' we're gonna go blow da crud out."

"Raph! Have you gone crazy?! What on Earth are you talking about?!" Donnie protested every step of the way up the basement stairs.

"Leo might say dat I am," Raph switched off the main light to the basement, and closed the door firmly behind him. "But no. And as fer what I'm doing, I'm gonna take ya outside, get ya a change of scenery, and get ya outta dis guilt ridden funk yer in."

Donnie spun around to face his brother. "I am not in a funk!"

"Are too," Raph spun the genius back around herding him towards the living room door. "But not fer long."

Donnie grabbed Raph's arm, and twisted to the right until he was behind the emerald turtle, and Raph was in front. "No, I'm not! Besides, I can't go outside. What if something happens with Mikey? Or Sensei? And Leo needs me?"

Raph pulled his Shellcell out of his belt, waving it in front of Donnie's beak. "Got it covered," he said, pulling the same twist and switch maneuver that his brother had executed just seconds before.

Using Raph's momentum against him, Donatello kept right on turning until he was once again behind his brother. "Fine, but like you said, I skipped dinner. And lunch! I need to eat."

Taking Donnie's hand in his, Raph dropped the two remaining cookies he was holding on top of the two Donnie held. "Dere ya go, nom, nom, nom."

"Do you EVER take "no" for an answer?" Donnie said dryly.

"Only if it's Leo, an' only if I'm feeling generous."

"When do YOU ever feel generous?"

"Exactly!"

Raph took his exasperated brother by the shoulders, spun him around, and firmly guided the olive turtle around the furniture to the front door.

The next thing Donnie knew, Raph had confiscated his cookies, bundled him up in coat, scarf, and mittens, and had him standing outside on the front porch.

"Here," Raph shoved Donnie's boots into the olive turtle's hands. "Might wanna put dese on. Ground's kinda cold." He then punctuated his comment by dropping Donnie's hat on top of the genius' head. "So's da air."

Why fight it?

Rolling his eyes, Donnie sat down on the porch swing, and quickly pulled on his boots, and adjusted his hat.

"Are you happy now?" he asked, following his emerald brother down the steps.

"Yep," Raph grinned. "See how much easier things go when ya just do what I say?" The emerald turtle took Donnie's hand, giving him back his four cookies. "Now, eat those."

Donnie said nothing as he bit the head off the smiling snowman cookie with a bit more force than necessary.

Halfway across the lawn, Donnie decided since he was already outside, he may as well make the best of it. "So, where are we going?" he asked, tapping his brother on the shoulder, and offering him a cookie.

"Da pond field just on da other side a da woods," Raph took a big bite off the rear end of the Santa cookie he held. "It's da perfect night to look at da stars. We don't get ta do dat very often. Thought ya might enjoy it."

Normally Donnie would have agreed, or at the very least given some kind of indication he had heard, but when the olive toned genius said nothing, Raph glanced at him wondering what was wrong. The emerald turtle almost burst out laughing at the incredulous look on Donnie's face.

"What?" Raph grinned around the cookie he had in his mouth. "I like a little ass every now and 'en."

Donnie groaned, rolling his eyes. "Why did I not see that coming?"

"Dunno, genius," Raph chuckled, taking another generous bite of his cookie. "Made ya laugh though."

The two turtles said not a word as they made their way through the woods that bordered the Jones family farm. Donnie ate his cookies, more than happy to let his brother take the lead, and Raph was more than happy to let Donnie sort through whatever it was the genius had going on. It was usually the best way to deal with Donnie when the olive turtle was up to his neck in a guilt trip.

Halfway through the woods, Raph was beginning to think his plan may have backfired.

Donnie had finished his cookies, but he still wasn't talking. Shell, he was barely watching where he was going! More than once Raph had had to give the genius a not so gentle nudge to keep him from walking face first into a tree. If something didn't give soon, Raph didn't know what he was going to do.

Maybe sic Leo on him?

The emerald turtle was pulled from his ponderings when Raph suddenly realized he was walking along by himself. His brother was a good ten feet behind him, standing beside a tree with his eyes closed, taking deep, measured breaths.

"Don, ya okay?" Raph asked worriedly, walking back to stand beside his brother.

Don nodded, a small smile crossing his face for the first time since Raph had pulled him out of the basement. "Yeah, this is helping. Thanks, Raph. I guess I really was in a funk."

"More like beating yerself up over Mikey."

Don took a step forward, scooting around the tree, but stopped as soon as he realized Raph had hold of his hand. His smile grew when his emerald brother tightened his hold, and moved up beside him.

Donnie was finally starting to open up, and Raph didn't want his brother pulling a 'him', and clamming back up.

"I know I'm not responsible for Mikey getting hurt," Donnie said, enjoying the way Raph's hand felt in his. "But I do feel guilty for not being able to do more to make him feel better."

"What more could ya do, Don? Treatment a any injury always reaches a point where dere's nothing more anyone else can do. It just takes time."

"I did everything I possibly could," Donnie sighed. "I know that, but it's just... it's hard to sit by and wait when one of you are hurt."

"Welcome to my world," Raph chuckled humorlessly.

This time it was Don who tightened his grip on Raph's hand. "I like your world," he muttered, his cheeks turning dark, and not from the cold night air. "It's... nice."

As they walked along, Raph was secretly glad the only ones who would see his big, goofy grin were the squirrels because he certainly wasn't going to stop any time soon.

By the time he stepped out into the open expanse of the field, Donnie's attitude had much improved. "This is beautiful," he said in awe, staring up at the star filled sky."

"Definitely something we don't get to see every day," Raph agreed. "So ya just wanna hang out here, or freeze our tails off sitting on da ground?"

"Let's go sit on the rocks over by the pond. They're situated just right to catch the sunlight all day, and the sun's not been set too terribly long, so there should be some residual heat lingering in the stone," Donnie turned to grin at his brother as he tugged on Raph's hand to get the brawler moving. "Therefore there should be little danger of your tail freezing off, but if the rock IS too cold for your delicate constitution, I'll be a gentleman let you sit on my scarf."

"Are you saying I'm a acting like a girl?" Raph mock growled.

"If the shoe fits, Cinderella," Donnie laughed.

Luckily for Raph, Donnie was right. The stones by the pond still held enough residual heat from the day his tail was quite comfortable as they sat gazing the night sky. The brawler felt very content, watching the twinkling lights, and listening to his brother's relaxed breathing. It was a feeling Raph had rarely felt so strongly, or so completely.

Raph felt himself once again getting lost in his thoughts only to be pulled back to the present by a quiet gasp from his brother, and a sudden tightening of Donnie's hand on his.

"I was hoping for this," Donnie whispered.

Raph looked up wondering what could have possibly happened to make Donnie sound so awestruck.

"Wow," Raph muttered, sounding just as amazed as his brother. "Dat's..."

"Magical."

"Yeah, magical."

The pair silently watched as several more shooting stars streaked across the sky.

"Mikey woulda loved dis," Raph sighed. "Too bad he's gotta miss it."

"He'll get to see it, or at least some of it if he follows my instructions." Donnie unconsciously scooted closer to Raphael, seeking some added warmth from his red banded brother. "This is just the beginning of the meteor shower. The best viewing will be Christmas Eve night, that's when the meteors will be at their highest concentration. And with the full moon beginning to wan, there will be less moonlight to obscure the view."

Even though Donnie fought it, Raph felt a sudden shiver run through his brother from head to toe. He reluctantly let go of Donnie's hand to wrap his arm around the purple banded turtle's shoulders.

"I'll tell Leo in da morning. Fearless has no problem using blackmail ta get what he wants."

Donnie's snort let Raph know the genius was in complete agreement.

"But right now, we need ta head back." Raph shook his head at the hopeful look Donnie cast his way. "Nope, not gonna happen. Yer shivering, ya need ta eat, and a good night's sleep wouldn't hurt ya either."

"Fine, killjoy," Donnie reluctantly agreed. "Besides, with the speed that storm front is moving in, I'd guess we have about ten, maybe fifteen minutes before it starts snowing."

Raph stopped mid-stretch to stare at his genius brother. "And ya know dis how?"

Donnie pointed towards the horizon. "There's no stars showing off to the west. And if you watch long enough, you'll see stars that are visible disappear from view as the clouds move in."

"Know-it-all," Raph growled, again taking Don's hand in his.

"No, simple meteorological science," Don laughed as they started back across the field.

Raph's dissatisfied grunt let the genius know what he thought about that.

"At least you and Mikey will get snow for Christmas," Don added.

"Mikey can keep it."

"What do you mean? You've always said Christmas was more special when it snowed."

"Yeah, when we were kids. I've grown up since den, Don. I don't need snow ta make Christmas special anymore."

Donnie stopped, staring questioningly at his emerald brother, waiting for an explanation.

Raph looked at his brother, a smile slowly growing across his face as he pulled his mitten off his hand. "Christmas magic doesn't come from what's around us, Donnie. It comes from who's wid us."

Raph reached out, laying the palm of his hand against Donnie's face, lightly stroking the olive toned cheek with his thumb. "My magic comes from you, Donnie. It has fer a very long time."

Saying nothing more, Raph pulled his mitten back on, took Don's hand back in his, and headed for the woods.

The walk back to the farmhouse was a quiet one.

Donnie mulled over Raph's confession while Raphael kicked himself for having said anything at all. By the time Raph's boot touched the bottom step, snow was beginning to fall, and the emerald turtle was convinced he had messed up royally. He felt his anger at himself building as he stomped up the porch steps, ready to explode at the first person he saw when he reached for the doorknob.

And he almost did explode when a purple mittened hand stopped the front door from opening.

"My magic comes from you too, Raph," Donnie leaned in kissing his brother on the cheek. "Just thought you should know. Merry Christmas."

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
